Ownership of firearms is not only commonplace, but a right secured by the Constitution. Firearms are commonly used for sports such as target, skeet, and trap shooting, as well as the hunting of wild animals. Of course, firearms are also owned by many households as means of protection or security. Irrespective of the reason, a large percentage of households have firearms therein, giving rise to safety considerations when children are present, or when the firearms are handled. While some safety problems can be remedied by simply storing firearms away from ready access, such often defeats the purpose of having the firearms for protection or security reasons. Additionally, the storing of firearms away from ready access often precludes the ability to display the firearms on the wall, in an open case, or the like.
The prior art has taught a partial dismantling and separate storage of component parts of the firearm to prevent wrongful access. For example, the clip, magazine, "bolt," and/or ammunition can be stored separate and apart from the firearm, substantially precluding the likelihood that a loaded firearm could be wrongfully accessed or improperly handled. However, this technique substantially destroys the utility of the firearm as a protective device, and precludes legitimate handling of the firearm as a complete unit.
Other approaches to securing firearms have often included the chaining or otherwise affixing of the firearm to an immobile object. The requisite chains and securing devices are generally unattractive, making the same undesirable for securement of the firearm intended for display.
Still further, the prior art has taught the implementation of trigger locks to secure the trigger of the firearm, preventing use of the trigger. Again, this type of structure renders the firearm unattractive, adding a substantial structure to the firearm which can be seen as being obviously unintended for the firearm in its useful state.
The prior art techniques for securing firearms have typically allowed the firing chamber of the firearms to receive live shells or ammunition. Such presents a most dangerous situation. Even though the trigger of the firearm might be secured, dropping of the firearm with a shell in the firing chamber can result in an accidental discharge and serious injury or death to bystanders. Indeed, none of the prior art techniques for securing firearms provide a device for obstructing the firing chamber and/or bore of the barrel of the weapon. Indeed, no known systems provide a securing means which also provides a means for sealing the chamber and bore from the environment, preventing corrosion, rust, or the like from entering these portions of the weapon, while also keeping the firearm in a properly lubricated state.